imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
Knight by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v2.0 'Summary' : The way of the Knight is one of dedication, sacrifice and discipline. Regardless what path one takes, becoming a knight of any kind is a life-long commitment to an ideal. Most knights stand for truth, justice and righteousness while others merely present the veil of these principals. Crusaders and Reavers are guided by the will of their deity, Samurai by their fealty to their master, while Cavaliers are driven by their own will and belief in their principals. : For an expanded understanding of the knighthoods of Imarel, please read this article . : NOTE: '''Knights are not eligible for dual-classing. To be a knight of any kind is a life-long dedication. To walk from that path means a walk away from those skills and that way of life. Furthermore, the earliest the points for Paragon Talents can be spent is at the rank of Knight. : '''Class Trees : Cavalier: A godless Knight, the Cavalier has chosen their own destiny to serve their own personal beliefs, rather than being instrument of divine will. Many Cavaliers were once a Crusader or Reaver but for one reason or another diverged from the church they belonged to, though this is not always the case. Some Cavaliers simply do not believe in a deity at all. Because of this shedding of divine protection, Cavaliers can wear any armor and use any melee weapon or shield, though they shun the use of ranged weapons on personal combat principals. : Crusader: A lawful Knight, protector of the weak and defender of truth, Crusaders travel the world in the name of their orders to spread the faith, protect the innocent and address matters of justice. They are considered arbiters of disputes and can act as law enforcers in times of lawlessness. Crusaders are highly respected and trusted throughout Imarel, in places where Lawful and Neutral deities reign and are despised by those following the edicts of Chaos. Crusaders rely on their faith to protect them, as such may only use a sacred sword of their choosing and wear light armor or robes (which double as a symbol of piety). They may employ small shields and bucklers if they choose. : Reaver: A chaotic Knight who masquerades as a Crusader and often will fill the same roles as one, though with obscure intent and purpose. Reavers will uphold the edicts of Knighthood at face value, but often bend them and will rarely allow notions of law and justice to interfere with their objectives. While some may twist them to be used as weapons and others may simply disregard them when no one is looking depending on their deity, Reavers universally put little stock in rules. Because their purpose is in part based on deception, Reavers are also restricted to light armor or robes and may only use a sacred (corrupted) sword of their choosing…though small firearms, knives and weapons that can be secreted upon one’s person are often employed when advantageous. They may employ small shields and bucklers if they choose. : Samurai: The Samurai is a type of Taijuni knight that swears fealty to a master to whom they serve unwaveringly till death. Most Samurai swear their fealty to the Taijuni Warlord, but this is not always the case. Some serve the tribunal of a city or the lord of a wealthy family. Unlike other knights, the Samurai’s skills are wholly their own regardless whether or not they are serving a master. Ronin are Samurai without masters and are in every way the same as Samurai, however they are often considered dishonorable for being without a master (it is expected that a Samurai serve the family of his master and swear allegiance to the new head of household should his original master die of old age, or die in the service of his master). Samurai may wear any armor but will only use a katana, wakizashi, tanto or yumi as weapons, and may employ small shields or bucklers, but traditionally this is abstained. Samurai can only be male, which is one of the reasons Scythe Witches rose to prominence in Taijun. Class Abilities 'Shared Abilities' : Sword Mastery: The Knight is second only to the Blade Dancer in pure skill of sword use. Capable of attacking three attacks per round, Knights also gain a +15% to attacks made with an ordinary sword. This jumps to +30% when a Knight is using their Chosen Sword (this +30% does not stack with the +15% bonus, but rather replaces it). Knights gain a 65% chance to deflect one attack per round, in addition to their normal three attacks should they require it. This deflection jumps to 80% with a Chosen weapon.This sword has different names for different types of Knights. For Cavaliers, this is the Edge of Destiny, Crusaders have a Holy Avenger, Reavers have an Unholy Destroyer and Samurai have their Spirit Blade. These swords are exceedingly rare and cannot simply be bought. Often the creation of such weapons will require both great personal sacrifice and years of searching. (Three attacks per round, 15% to hit with a normal sword, +30% to hit with the Chosen Sword. The Knight also gains a 65% chance to block one attack per round in addition to their three attacks if necessary. With Chosen sword, this becomes 80%). : War Steed: The Knight must always have a steed to charge into battle. Like the sword, the steed a Knight chooses is a reflection of who they are and what they stand for. Once a War Steed is chosen, a Knight may not choose another unless the present one is slain or dies by some other means. While mounted upon the War Steed, the Knight inspires those around him or her with a +10 to attacks and a 50% resistance to fear on top of any other checks being made. The War Steed is also twice as fast as a normal example of such a creature (i.e., a horse chosen as a war steed could outrun any horse of its kind). (+10 to group attacks, 50% resistance to fear, x2 movement). : Aura of Vocorium Will: Because Knights dedicate so much of their mind, body and soul to become what they are, they are extremely strong-willed. So strong in fact, it brings confidence and conviction to those fighting alongside them. This allows Knights and those fighting with them a 65% chance to resist mind control of any kind with the exception of deities, infernal beings and other Pantheon level beings. (Group 65% resistance to mind control). 'Paragon Class Abilities' : (Available only to single class characters who spend 12 EP for all three skills.) : Paragon of Skill: Because an individual spends a great deal of focused effort and time to become a Paragon they learn things of their profession that those who dual-class would not otherwise discover. This skill translates into a bonus +15% to hit for their appropriate combat focus (+15% to melee hit for melee types, +15% to ranged for ranged attackers and +15% to spell hit for spell casters). Additionally, the Paragon gains an extra -20% to their overall armor rating and mystic defense versus all forms of attack. : Heroic Fervor: The most dedicated of knights have a certain level of focus (whether divine or personal) and skill that allows them to imbue the weapon they are using with that energy. This grants an extra +15% to hit and affords a -25% to hit the knight with any attack, including arcane attacks. In addition, those who strike the knight are stricken with Retribution, which has a 50% chance to stun the opponent for one round. (+15% to hit, -25% to be hit, 50% chance to stun enemies who strike the knight). : Strike of Judgment: The most skilled of knights may focus their power into a single, powerful blow that is imbued with their faith/personal energy. This single attack is +65% to hit and ignores armor. Should the Strike of Judgment hit, the victim will have a 50% chance to be driven temporarily insane with the burdens of their deeds for 1d4 rounds. While facing Judgment, the victim is unable to move or act in any way. Once the duration expires, the victim can no longer engage the knight in combat for 24 hours but can attack those around the knight. With Reavers, the Strike of Judgment instead becomes the Strike of Torment and wracks the victim with great pain and nausea. Those stricken in such a manner may crawl or limp but can take no offensive actions for 1d4 rounds. When the duration expires, the victim cannot engage the Reaver for 24 hours, but may attack those around the Reaver. This talent is usable once per week. (+65% to hit, 50% to be judged/tormented. Usable once per week). Cavalier : Master of Arms: Since the Cavalier is without the divine protection of a god, they are left to do things ‘the old fashioned way’ when it comes to defending themselves, allowing them to employ melee weapons that have long since gone by the wayside. When using these sorts of weapons, they gain a +15% to attack, three attacks per round and one deflection at 65% chance of effectiveness, as per the Sword Mastery shared skill. To gain the Chosen Sword benefit, the Cavalier must choose one melee weapon type and ‘claim’ an extraordinary weapon of that type. (Allows the Cavalier to gain Sword Mastery skill with a non-sword melee weapon). : Dual Wielding: Cavaliers employ some very non-traditional knight tactics to offer them an advantage against their deity-sworn peers. One of those tactics is the skill of dual-wielding weapons. There are no restrictions as to what sort of melee weapons can be dual-wielded, other than the Cavalier’s size. A Kashalan Half-Giant Cavalier could dual-wield two-handed swords, where the Human counterpart could not. This ups their attacks per round to four with an additional deflection. (Four attacks per round with two deflections.) : Weapon Shield: Bereft of the godly protection faith would normally bestow upon them, Cavaliers have learned to use raw skill and muscle reflex to deflect attacks directed towards them. Three times per day, the Cavalier can forgo all attacks and deflect any and all incoming attacks at an 85% chance, but not area of effect spells or Catastrophic Damage, like a falling building. The Weapon Shielding Cavalier has a 65% chance to deflect a directed missile attack back at the attacker, separate from other deflections. (Defect all attacks for one round, 85% chance. Chance to reflect missile/spell attacks, 65%.) Crusader : Miracles: Crusaders perform miracles in much the same way Priests pray for spells. The significant difference is, the deity chooses how to intervene on behalf of their holy warrior, rather than answering a prayer where the priest requests a specific thing, such as healing or curing a disease. Miracles fall into three categories: Mind, Body and Spirit. Miracles of the Mind give the Crusader the ability to cure any mental affliction caused by disease, poison or harm. Miracles of the Body include healing wounds, purging poisons and diseases and performing unusual physical feats, such as surviving a barrage of gunfire or pushing a boulder off of a comrade. Miracles of Spirit include driving away a dark presence or resurrecting the dead. All miracles are performed with 65% of being granted, +10% per rank beginning with the Knight rank. Selfish or chaotic requests are subject to divine wrath — a penalty that could be anything from a minor lapse in divine protection to being smote on the spot, depending on severity. (65% + 10% per rank beginning with the Knight rank). : Aura of Turning: Three times per day, the Crusader may draw their blade and forcefully present it like a priest would their holy symbol to turn — and possibly destroy — undead and infernal beings. This aura has a 70% chance, +10% per rank beginning with the Knight rank to drive such creatures out of an immediate area and 10% chance, +5% per rank beginning at the Knight rank to destroy mindless undead and banish lesser infernal beings entirely. (70% + 10% per rank beginning with the Knight rank to turn undead/infernal beings, 10% +5% per rank beginning at the Knight rank to destroy lesser undead/banish lesser infernal beings entirely). : Healing Touch: Once per day, a Crusader may touch a mortally wounded individual and restore them to full health, purging them of all disease and poison in the process. While Crusaders can use this talent on themselves, the need should be indeed dire for many lawful gods will frown upon such an act. It should also be noted that this Healing Touch will even work on those creatures that could be otherwise harmed by holy magic without adverse effects, though healing those of dark intent should be done with great care as to not displease their deity. (Once per day, instantly heal a single target to full health). Reaver : Blight: Reavers perform blights in much the same way Priests pray for spells. The significant difference is, the deity chooses how to intervene on behalf of their unholy warrior, rather than answering a prayer where the priest requests a specific thing, such as wounding or causing a disease. Blights fall into three categories: Mind, Body and Spirit. Blights of the Mind give the Reaver the ability to cause any mental affliction caused by disease, poison or harm. Blights of the Body include causing wounds, causing poisoning and diseases and performing unusual physical feats, such as surviving a barrage of gunfire or pushing a boulder onto a useless comrade. Blights of Spirit include calling forth a dark presence or raising the dead. All blights are performed with 65% of being granted, +10% per rank beginning with the Knight rank. Selfless or just requests are subject to divine wrath — a penalty that could be anything from a minor lapse in divine protection to being smote on the spot, depending on severity. (65% + 10% per rank beginning with the Knight rank). : Aura of Controlling: Three times per day, the Reaver may draw their blade and forcefully present it like a priest would their unholy symbol to make themselves neutral to — and possibly control — undead and infernal beings. This aura has a 70% chance, +10% per rank beginning with the Knight rank to make such creatures neutral to the Reaver in an immediate area and 10% chance, +5% per rank beginning at the Knight rank to control mindless undead and lesser infernal beings entirely. (70% + 10% per rank beginning with the Knight rank to make themselves neutral to undead/infernal beings, 10% +5% per rank beginning at the Knight rank to control lesser undead/banish lesser infernal beings entirely). : Harm Touch: Once per day, a Crusader may cause a mortal wound by a mere touch to any being short of Pantheon level NPC and will not work on any manner of undead. The Harm Touch immediately reduce the target to an unconscious state and if not properly tended to with magical healing, will kill that target in 1d4 rounds. If the touch is made in combat an roll to hit will be required using any racial modifiers but not ones for either unarmed combat or other weapon/skill bonuses. (Once per day, mortally wound a target). Samurai : Peerless Technique: Samurai are exceedingly lethal with their chosen weapons, insomuch that while using a katana or wakizashi they gain an extra per round. If all four attacks land, there is a 55% chance that their technique has cleaved a limb from the Samurai’s adversary. Severing of a limb is considered a critical wound for obvious reasons and will cause a target to bleed to unconsciousness in 1d4 rounds if not tended to and another 1d4 rounds for death if the wound continues to bleed out. Samurai are also surprisingly proficient with the a yumi with a 65% chance of success, a +10% bonus per rank beginning with the Samurai rank. It should be noted that Samurai will not dual wield out of a sense of honor and form, so no additional attacks can be gained from doing so. It should be noted that while using a tanto three attacks per round still applies, but not the ability to sever limbs! (4 melee attacks per round, 65% deflection, 55% chance to cleave a limb if all attacks strike, or two ranged attacks at 65% + 10% to ranged per rank beginning with the Samurai rank). : Death Before Dishonor: Three times per day, the Samurai can muster their personal energies in such a way that they can simply ignore damage, pain or weakness and keep fighting even if such an attack would normally kill them (not including Catastrophic damage however) for 1d4 rounds. For each attack rendered upon their person the samurai gains +15% to hit and an extra 10% to their Wind-Slicing Technique skill. At the end of this skill, the Samurai must succumb to his wounds and will suffer the penalties for any accrued damage, including death. This ability cannot be augmented by the Mark of Champions tattoo. (3 times per day, ignore damage and gain +15% to hit and an extra 10% to their Wind-Slicing Technique skill for 1d4 rounds). : Wind-Slicing Technique: Samurai are perhaps rivaled only by the Bladedancer as the most prestigious swordsmen on Imarel. If given the chance, a Samurai may execute a nigh inescapable strike with the sole purpose of cutting through his foe like a gale. Following the first round in a combat scenario, or the round after the arrival of a worthy foe, the Samurai has had a chance to assess the situation and find an opening in his foe’s defenses. He may opt to remain stationary near the target and focus all of his acuity and resolve into landing a single blow. On the round this is ability is activated, the Samurai will attempt to deflect all feasibly deflectable attacks with his current deflection score, and make a exacting attack that halves the target’s armor rating when calculating success. If this strike lands using a katana or wakizashi, the Samurai has a 70% chance to cause a Critical Wound, and an additional 35% chance for instant death through decapitation or thrust through their heart. Viewing this technique is an honor given no more than once per day. Category:Classes Category:Cavalier Category:Crusader Category:Reaver Category:Samurai Category:Knight